Roto
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Y él espera en una esquina entre las sombras sintiéndose completamente roto.Drabble


**Roto**

Ash la mira, recostada a su lado, imperturbable, nada parece acontecer, al menos por ahora, dentro de su mundo; Los ojos cerrados, el rostro sereno, el cabello, como una cascada de fuego extendido por toda la almohada. Él se pregunta (lo hace con mucha frecuencia), que será lo que ella sueña, a veces, se pregunta, si soñará con él. A veces es difícil mantenerse lejos de ella; Apenas un minuto que la pierda de vista es un infierno, a veces desconocer su rutina le trastorna. Detesta con fervor los días que sale con Gary, porque sabe que siempre regresará con las manos llenas de los más exquisitos detalles, con la más idealizada experiencia de romanticismo con la que jamás hubiera soñado y con una sonrisa que, muchas ocasiones, él se pregunta si también su presencia la llega a provocar. Él no es un romántico, para nada, Ash Ketchump apenas y sabe que elegir como regalo de navidad para su madre, y eso, si recuerda que debe dar un regalo; Misty le ha repetido cientos de veces que a ella nunca le importó (mientras estuvieron juntos) si recibía regalos o detalles de ese tipo, que ahora, pues le parecen lindos pero que ellos realmente sólo son un adorno dentro de una relación, a pesar de ello, Ash no puede evitar esas ansias frenéticas que, a veces lo invaden ordenándole que destroce la flores de la última cita con _aquel, _que reviente los globos de coloridos corazones de un puñetazo y que vaya a gritarle a ese, que se ha robado lo más valioso para él, que mientras él prepara sorpresas y regalos, el corazón de ella le pertenece y nunca la dejará ir. No puede, ella llora cuando él la encara, no pueden estar juntos por que hay tantos factores en contra, hay tantas cosas contra las que no pueden luchar y el no puede exigir, no puede rabiar, y no debería hablar, pero es que a veces es inevitable, a veces es doloroso no hablar, no preguntar. Ella no entiende porque él le pregunta sobre su relación con el castaño, porque le interesa saber los detalles, porque desea enterarse de sí se entrego a él o no, si cada una de sus respuestas podrían dañarlo severamente; Ella no entiende que él necesita saber que al menos algo de su relación no es similar a la que comparte con Gary, él necesita saber (o creer, a este punto ya da igual) que, al menos en su corazón, él sigue siendo el único. Pero, Ash ya sabe, que él no es la elección final, que todas aquellas absurdas fantasías en las que se ve con ella a futuro, en la que tienen una pequeña casa allá en pueblo Paleta, con un enorme jardín, dónde niños pequeños juegan alegremente con sus pokémon no son más que un sueño imposible de alcanzar, y él quiere gritar y llorar y arrancarse la piel porque no soporta más el dolor que le carcome el alma, porque ella insiste en que no la espere y él, sólo desea hacerlo. Se siente vacío, extraño, demasiado torpe, quiere ser alguien más, o algo más, para estar con ella sin obstáculos, ni fallas ni mas equivocaciones, pero él es él y nada va a cambiarlo, porque él es esa ave que ya no sabe lo que es volar, esa ilusión guardada en un baúl de expectativas que o puede llenar, aquel sueño que por imposible no puede realizarse, él es una fotografía destinada al olvido, sin ella él no es más que un espacio vacío.

Ella descansa a su lado, deseando olvidarse de todo por un momento, la respiración tranquila y acompasada, el cuerpo completamente, al menos en apariencia relajado, los párpados cerrados, el sueño sobre ella, y él…él…está en una esquina, dejado a su suerte sin la esperanza de nadie que lo salve, él está ahí sentado a su lado, contemplándola, llorando en su silencio, él está esperando en una esquina obscura de un callejón sin salida, mirando hacia, no sabe dónde, sintiéndose completamente **Roto.**

**Este fic fue una necesidad emocional más que un ataque de creatividad, aún así espero que lo disfruten. Para quienes leen mi fic de Almas encadenadas, disculpen la demora, es sólo que los capítulos de ese fic al menos son bastante extensos y la inspiración es una señora caprichosa que viene cuando quiera y deja lo que le parece y no lo que uno necesita, sin embargo espero actualizar a la brevedad para que sigan disfrutándolo. Gracias por leer todas mis locuras. **


End file.
